From A Name to A Love
by Hayashinkage17
Summary: Bagaimana caranya sih? Kenapa bisa dari sebuah nama panggilan yang mengejek tiba-tiba bisa tumbuh sesuatu yang berbeda? Crack!-Story dengan Crack!-Pair Kai/Naomasa, Slight Hayakawa/Takakage dan Kunoichi/Yukimura


From a Name to a Love

 **A/N: Hanya sedikit One-Shot buatanku di Hari Valentine ini, selagi masih ngejomblo (*plak*), aku mencoba menantang diriku sendiri untuk membuat cerita dengan crack!-pair selain Hayakawa/Takakage. Ini adalah cerita dadakan yang dibuat H-1 sebelum Valentine, entah bagaimana hasilnya lihat saja ^_^**

 **Disclaimer and Warning: Samurai Warriors dan Karakter2nya adalah milik KOEI. OOC bertebaran, plot tidak jelas, bahasa gak formal, dll. Extreme OOC pada Naomasa Ii, dan Modern AU**

-Kai's PoV-

Ini adalah ceritaku tentang bagaimana aku bisa mengerti panggilan orang-orang kepadaku. Ini juga yang pertama kali membuatku melepas status lajangku (*ea)

* * *

Sudah cukup!

Sudah sering sekali aku bertemu orang-orang disekitarku, dan semua memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sama.

Aku pun bingung. Sebenarnya apa salahku? (Apa salah ibuku, hidupku dirundung pilu-abaikan). Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai semua orang memanggilku begitu?

Badanku tidak besar kok, tidak gemuk. Kayaknya KOEI sudah mendesain tubuhku sedemikian rupa sehingga aku terlihat cantik dan (ehem...) sexy.

Malahan aku ini harusnya terlihat feminin, kok. Seriusan deh!

Lalu, yang sampai sekarang masih terbayang di pikiranku, MENGAPA SEMUA ORANG MEMANGGILKU BERUANG?

Aku masih ingat banyak sekali aku bertemu orang-orang, dan hampir semua memanggilku yang sama. Aku masih ingat ada seorang laki-laki ganteng, pakai kacamata, aduh siapa ya namanya, aku tidak ingat. Duh aku dulu sempat tertarik dengan ketampanannya, tetapi sama saja, dia juga memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sama.

"Hai, Beruang dari Sagami!"

"Grrr!"...Eh tunggu, kenapa aku juga jadi bertingkah kayak beruang?

Ah, balik lagi deh. Aku juga masih ingat tentang salah satu kawanku, yang katanya ahli memakai jurus ninja dan sering menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai "Kunoichi". Masih segar di ingatanku saat kami bercakap-cakap.

* * *

Kunoichi : (*Mengintip Yukimura diam-diam) Aku tidak menyangka dia bersikap begitu dingin. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Kai : Hey, Kunoichi, sedang apa?

Kunoichi : Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya...(Kai pun melirik ke arah yang sama dengan kawannya itu)

Kai : Oh, masih melirik-lirik ke Yukimura, _huh_? Harus kuakui dia memang ganteng, sih. Mungkin aku bisa memiliki kesempatan.

Kunoichi : Heh, tidak bisa, Yukimura itu milikku.

(Tanpa disadari beberapa preman datang menghampiri mereka)

Preman I : Hehe! Gadis-gadis, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan?

Kai : Hah? Mau apa kalian? (*Mengepal Tangan)

Preman II : Eitss, tidak ada gunanya melawan! Kalian...

(*Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kai pun menghajar para preman itu satu persatu dengan kekuatan yang eksepsional)

Preman I : Gila! Gadis itu sudah seperti beruang saja, ayo pergi!

Kai : Sana pergi, dan jangan kembali lagi! (*kok jadi kayak lagu galau*)

Kunoichi : Wah, mereka kabur, sepertinya mereka takut sama Beruang terkuat dari Timur, ya?

Kai : (*Menatap Kunoichi*) Heh? Apa kau bilang? Apa maksudmu itu Putri tercantik dari Timur? Aku memang kuat, tetapi aku bukan Beruang!

Kunoichi : Ah, tapi kamu memang mirip kok. (*Tertawa sambil bersiap-siap kabur)

Kai : Heh! Jangan kabur kamu!

* * *

Gila kan? Bahkan teman baikku saja memanggilku sebagai Beruang!

Ya, sebenarnya ada sih satu orang yang masih memanggilku tidak dengan sebutan Beruang, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga sering tertawa kalau ada yang memanggilku beruang: Lady Hayakawa.

Ya tapi kan dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Jahat banget kalau sampai dia memanggilku Beruang juga.

Eh tunggu sebentar...

Kenapa aku lupa? Masih ada satu orang lagi yang tidak memanggilku dengan beruang, malahan dia juga yang memanggilku dengan sebutan "Si Cantik dari Timur", walaupun rasanya bagiku itu seperti salah alamat, seharusnya yang seperti itu lebih cocok untuk Lady Hayakawa, ya.

Eh kenapa aku jadi pesimis gitu? Harusnya bangga dong sudah ada yang memanggilku cantik!

Apalagi, yang memanggilku itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang menurutku sih ganteng. Apalagi dia juga anak _Martial Arts_ , entah dari cabang mana aku tidak tahu.

Kalau gak salah, waktu itu...

* * *

Dahulu kami semua yang berasal dari daerah Timur (Tokugawa, Hōjō, Date, dsb) pernah dikumpulkan dalam suatu pesta. Dia sempat datang kepadaku yang mojok sendiri di bar (Daripada dibilang beruang melulu).

"Hai!"

Aku pun sempat menoleh ke arahnya. Wow cowok ini ganteng juga, pikirku, tetapi suaranya kok agak menyeramkan ya.

"Halo juga"

"Ah, kudengar cerita saat aku muda dulu. Ada seorang gadis dari daerah Kantō yang terkenal cantik. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan gadis itu." Katanya.

"Eh? Cantik?" Mataku ikut terbelalak. "Apa mungkin kamu salah orang? Sepertinya belum ada yang pernah bilang aku cantik?" Suaraku mungkin cukup keras, tapi ya wajarlah soalnya sedang pesta sih,

"Masa sih? Tapi sepertinya bagiku kau cantik, kok." Katanya lagi. "Oh iya, aku belum sempat berkenalan denganmu, aku Ii Naomasa dari keluarga besar Tokugawa." Katanya lagi.

Aku sempat kaget, ia yang tadi lembut-lembut bak playboy tiba-tiba jadi kaku seperti prajurit.

"Ah, aku Narita Kai dari keluarga Hōjō, senang berkenalan denganmu." Jawabku sedikit tenang.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga."

Tiba-tiba dari belakang ada panggilan yang cukup keras ke arah kami.

"Hey, Naomasa, ayo sini, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan!"

Naomasa pun mengangguk. "Ah, sepertinya aku sudah membuang terlalu banyak waktumu. Mungkin suatu hari nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Oh, ya, tentu saja. Sampai berjumpa lagi." Kataku.

* * *

Ii Naomasa...

Aku sekali saja bertemu dan bercakap-cakap langsung dengannya. Selebihnya aku hanya sekedar memperhatikan dia dari jauh saat dia berlatih bersama teman-temannya. Dari jauh aku pun memperhatikan wajahnya yang penuh keringat dan tubuhnya yang penuh luka, sepertinya dia berlatih terlalu keras.

Walaupun dengan banyaknya luka itu dan keringat yang deras mengucur dari wajahnya, sepertinya ketampanannya tidak hilang, ia tetap terlihat tampan bagiku.

Ah, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa aku secara diam-diam memendam sesuatu yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, tidak terasa hari itu sudah hari yang cukup menyenangkan bagi para wanita, dimana mereka bisa memberikan hadiah sebagai ungkapan rasa cinta kepada seseorang yang mereka suka.

Aku pun masih ingat orang-orang terdekatku juga ikut ambil bagian dalam hari yang romantis itu. Kunoichi mencoba memberikan cokelat ke Yukimura, entah gimana responnya, aku tidak tahu, tapi semangat ya Kunoichi, hati Yukimura susah dicairkan lho!

Teman terdekatku yang lain, Lady Hayakawa, juga ikut merayakan hari itu, ia bahkan membuat kue serta kartu ucapan yang ia tuju kepada seseorang. Aku sempat mengintip kartu ucapannya dan OMG! Kata-katanya romantis sekali ya! Lalu aku melihat juga bahwa kartu itu ditujukan buat seseorang bernama Takakage...

Oh, si Kobayakawa Takakage dari keluarga Mōri ya? Iya aku pernah lihat orangnya, tapi dia, walaupun ganteng, tipikal kutu buku gitu. Tapi ya pas juga sih kenapa sampai Lady Hayakawa suka, maklum ia juga gemar membaca.

Nah, saat itu aku bingung, aku juga mau dong mengirimkan yang seperti itu. Tapi apa ya? Dan untuk siapa?

Usut punya usut, pikiranku tiba-tiba terarah ke si laki-laki _Martial Arts_ yang sempat mengatakan aku cantik itu.

Ya, ke si laki-laki ganteng yang sering memakai baju merah itu, yang memiliki nama Ii Naomasa.

Sebenarnya aku masih agak ragu, apalagi kita baru berinteraksi satu kali.

Tetapi entah mengapa saat itu tiba-tiba Lady Hayakawa langsung menghampiriku, seakan-akan ia tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Ada apa, Kai?"

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa kok, _Hime-sama_."

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kamu ikut merayakan hari Valentine gak?" Tanya Hayakawa lagi.

"Wah, gak tau juga ni, bingung mau kasih siapa juga."

"Lho? Bukannya kamu mau kasih salah satu anak _Martial Arts_ itu?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"E...Eh, _Hime-sama_ tahu dari mana?"kataku terkejut.

"Lho, bukannya akhir-akhir ini kamu suka pergi ke tempat latihan anak-anak _Martial Arts_ , ya? Kunoichi sih yang bilang padaku."

"Sial, ninja itu..."

"Tak apa-apa, Kai. Kalau memang kau suka salah satu dari mereka, jangan takut untuk mencoba."

"Tapi kan, aku aja jarang berinteraksi dengannya, tidak seperti _Hime-sama_ dan Takakage- _sama_ yang hampir selalu bertemu setiap saat."

Wajah Hayakawa pun memerah, "Ah, jangan begitu, Kai. Tak usah takut. Kirimkan saja padanya, itu lebih baik daripada sekedar mengamat-amatinya di tempat latihannya."

"Ah, baiklah, kalau _Hime-sama_ berkata demikian, akan kucoba."

"Oke, Good Luck, Kai!"

Nah, saat itu aku sudah mau bertekad mengirimkan sesuatu ke Naomasa, tetapi apa yang harus kukirimkan ya?

Ingin aku membuat kue seperti _Hime-sama_ , tetapi aku tidak bisa.

Merakit hiasan? Tidak bisa juga

Merakit pedang atau tombak? Hey ini hari kasih sayang, kok malah mau bikin perang?

Akhirnya, karena sudah _desperate_ , kuputuskan untuk mengirimkan yang mainstream saja: Cokelat, Setangkai Bunga Mawar, serta kartu ucapan.

Dalam hitungan menit...

Triiiingg (*Ceritanya suara Tongkat Ajaib)

Sudah jadi!

Kartu ucapannya pun sudah jadi, walaupun aku rasa bahasanya sama sekali tidak romantis, tapi biarin aja lah.

Dan saat itu juga, aku pun menaruhnya diam-diam di loker milik Naomasa. Aku acuh tak acuh saja mengetahui beberapa orang menertawakanku.

"Hei, Beruang dari Sagami mau ikut ngerayain Valentine? Mau nyari sesama Beruang ya?"

Alah, biarin aja.

* * *

Waktu pun berlalu dan tak terasa sebulan sudah berlalu. Orang mempercayai tanggal 21 Maret adalah hari Putih (White Day), yang seperti Valentine hanya saja dibalik, dari laki-laki ke perempuan.

Aku sebenarnya tidak percaya akan hal itu. Tetapi entah mengapa aku seakan-akan menunggu hal itu.

Apalagi aku satu bulan sebelum itu sudah memberi hadiah Valentine ke sang laki-laki _Martial Arts_ itu. Tetapi aku kebingungan, kok sepertinya dia tetap tidak memperhatikanku? Masih sibuk saja dengan latihannya.

Aku pun mulai pesimis. Mungkin saja memang dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama...

Tetapi semua sifat pesimis itu mulai lenyap ketika _Hime-sama_ membawakan sebuah kotak hadiah yang diatasnya ada kartu ucapan.

"Kai, ada titipan dari salah satu laki-laki _Martial Arts_ untukmu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya..."

"Ii Naomasa." Potongku lirih.

"Ya, kok tahu?" Pikiran _Hime-sama_ pun tiba-tiba kembali ke saat hari itu. "Jangan-jangan, kamu mengirimkan hadiah Valentine-mu ke dia ya?"

"Ya, begitulah." Balasku agak tersipu.

"Oo begitu, apa kau mau membaca kartu ucapannya juga?"

 _Hime-sama_ pun menyerahkan kartu ucapan dari Naomasa, aku pun membukanya dan membacanya dengan teliti (*Kayak baca skripsi atau resep dokter*)

" _Untuk Narita Kai dari pasukan Hōjō_

 _Terimakasih ya atas cokelat dan bunganya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah dapat banyak juga._

"Duh," Kai pun memasang raut wajah yang kurang senang.

 _Awalnya pun aku tak menyangka kau ingin memberikannya kepadaku, apalagi si cantik dari Timur seperti kamu sepertinya akan lebih baik jika kamu memberikannya kepada lelaki yang lebih ganteng._

Mukaku memerah, baru kali ini ada yang memanggilku "Si cantik dari Timur", seperti yang sering aku katakan kepada diriku sendiri.

 _Sebenarnya, aku juga mau minta maaf. Sebenarnya secara diam-diam aku juga mencari apapun yang ingin kucari tentang kamu, termasuk aku juga mengetahui baru-baru ini tentang panggilan "Beruang dari Sagami" yang orang-orang sering katakan kepadamu._

Dasar, sepertinya dia bakalan sama saja seperti orang-orang di sekitarku. Tau gak sih panggilan itu tidak enak di telingaku

Namun, seakan dia tahu aku tidak suka, aku pun membacanya di kalimat berikutnya.

 _Panggilan "Beruang dari Sagami" sebenarnya cocok untukmu, bukan dari segi tubuh fisiknya, tapi lebih karena keberanian dan keganasanmu. Aku sempat mengobrol sedikit dengan temanmu yang katanya seorang ninja itu, katanya kamu pernah menghalau preman-preman yang mencoba berbuat macam-macam denganmu. Untuk seorang wanita tentu saja itu hal yang sangat berani._

J...Jadi begitu? Astaga, aku harus meminta maaf pada Kunoichi dan kawan-kawan nih. Tapi entah kenapa panggilannya kok agak tidak enak didengar ya?

 _Eh, ngomong-ngomong, apakah kamu tahu kalau dulu aku sering dipanggil "Iblis" saat aku bertempur? Panggilan itu jelas tidak enak di telingaku, tetapi kalau aku memahami maksud positif dari panggilan itu, ya tentu saja aku akan mengerti bahwa sebenarnya itu bisa jadi pujian._

 _Oh iya, panjang amat nih, mau ngasih ucapan atau kirim surat sih? Yaudah ini aku juga mengirimkan beberapa bingkisan untukmu, mungkin tak seberapa seperti yang kau berikan untukku._

 _With Love_

 _Ii Naomasa of Tokugawa_

Aku hampir saja melipat kembali kartu itu sebelum aku melihat bagian paling bawah yang nyaris tak terbaca

 _P.S: Aku tahu kamu suka memperhatikanku latihan. Maaf aku tidak bisa menyapamu sebab aku harus fokus di latihannya. Tetapi kalau kamu ingin bertemu denganku atau ingin jalan-jalan bareng, boleh kok, tinggal masuk aja ke basecamp kami atau kalo kau agak malu, bisa telepon 08XXXXXXXXXX._

Jantungku jelas berdegup kencang membaca kalimat ini.

"Wah, Naomasa-sama sampai memberikan no. HPnya ke kamu lho." Tiba-tiba Kunoichi menyergapku dari belakang.

"E...Eh, Kunoichi, kamu bikin kaget aja."

"Sepertinya Beruang dari Timur sudah menemukan jodohnya yaa...Selamaat." Kata Kunoichi mantap.

Aku hanya bisa tersipu saja, mengingat "Beruang dari Sagami" yang dimaksud Kunoichi adalah sesuatu yang positif.

* * *

Ya, aku pun sekarang tidak masalah dipanggil "Beruang dari Sagami" lagi. Aku tidak perlu marah.

Hanya saja, ada juga panggilan baru yang akhirnya ikutan terpakai.

"Hai, Beruang Cantik dari Timur", kata seseorang dibelakangku. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Hey, panggilan macam apa itu?" Kataku sambil tertawa. "Apa aku juga harus memanggilmu Iblis Ganteng dari Timur?"

"Mengapa tidak?" Naomasa membalasnya juga sambil tertawa. "Kamu sudah siap belum?"

"Ah, tentu saja, Ayo!" Kataku sambil masuk ke mobil milik Naomasa.

* * *

 **A/N: Daaaan...Hoeekk! Cerita macam apa itu wkwkw.** _ **Trust me**_ **aku entah kenapa punya ide bikin cerita kayak gini. Tapi setidaknya ini bisa mengisi malam Valentine ku yang hanya kuhabiskan sendiri (*Puter lagu Jones*, eh tunggu, gw bukan Jones tapi Jomblo Berprinsip *ea)**

 **Btw, maapkeun kalau Naomasa-nya OOC banget. Habisnya sifat halusnya Cuma keliatan sedikit sih di game, pas Stage 4 nya "Clash Of Wills", kan ada tuh bagian Naomasa mengira Kai adalah si Cantik dari Kantō, yaudah aku coba kembangin dari situ, dan hasilnya...hancur leburrr . Lagipula aku jarang melihat cowok kasar berinteraksi sama pacarnya, jadi ya, susah aku bikin Naomasa yang sesuai sifat aslinya, kasar dan pemarah. Hehe.**

 **R &R please!**


End file.
